


One, Two, Three, Four

by allhalethekings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, oblivious!Stiles, pining!derek, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhalethekings/pseuds/allhalethekings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And really, how is he supposed to ask Stiles out with him plastered over the kitsune like that all the damn time? Didn’t he know Scott, their Alpha for fuck’s sake, had a thing for her? </p><p>Wasn’t it supposed to be all about bros before hoes or some stupid thing like that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One, Two, Three, Four

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by krysylyn86: Derek likes Stiles, but he thinks Stiles and Kira are dating so he's a bit mean and grumpy to Kira. Stiles sets him straight and then kissing happens. 
> 
> Unbeta'd so feel free to point out any mistakes you may see.

 

If one is an incident, two is a coincidence, and three is a pattern, then what’s four?

Derek grumbles, narrowing his eyes at the newest addition to the pack. He may not be the Alpha anymore but he knows that the pack has noticed tension developing between him and Kira. Okay, mostly just tension from Derek because Kira is an innocent little snowflake.

This is the fourth time that Stiles and Kira had come to their pack meeting together, laughing and practically wrapped in each other’s scents as they enter the room. Stiles had shot him a smile when he saw Derek looking but Derek had just glared in return, averting his attention to where Allison and Isaac were talking quietly.

He still isn’t sure when it happened but he figures it was probably some time after the whole Nogitsune business that he had begun to feel weird whenever he was around Stiles. At first he thought it was because of the after-effects of the Nogitsune possessing Stiles but when that weird feeling didn’t go away after a few months, it began to nag at him that much more.

Suddenly, everything about Stiles just made itself so much more known to Derek; his scent, his voice, his goddamn little smirk, his _everything_ , really. It was like he’d been hit with a massive truck that had Stiles written on it and now, he couldn’t ignore the seventeen-year old even if he tried. And he did. He tried so hard.

Especially when he began to notice the amount of time Stiles and Kira began to spend with each other.

He had ignored it the first time when he saw the two roaming around Macy’s together and then again a few days later when he saw them sitting at the local café, giggling together about some party that would surely be the best night of their lives. He had even ignored the sharp pang he felt when he saw them a couple of days ago coming out of diner together and then walking over to Stiles’s Jeep in the parking lot.

And really, how is he supposed to ask Stiles out with him plastered over the kitsune like that all the damn time? Didn’t he know Scott, their _Alpha for fuck’s sake_ , had a thing for her?

Wasn’t it supposed to be all about bros before hoes or some stupid thing like that?

“Um, Derek?” Derek snaps out of his internal monologue and notices Erica smirking at him. He scowls.

“What?”

She shrugs. “Nothing, just wondering why you’re giving a certain someone here your death glare.”

His scowl deepens. “I’m not doing anything.”

Erica turns to him and snorts. “Oh, my mistake. So that look that said you wanted to bite her head off was actually directed at…?”

“Get lost, Reyes,” he bites before stomping away.

“Hey, we’re not done with the meeting yet!” Scott’s voice calls out before he can get to the door. Derek clenches his teeth. There was a time when he could slip in and out of the room practically unnoticed. He turns around, directing another dark look in Stiles and Kira’s general direction – one that does not go unnoticed by everyone else, including Stiles – and drops back beside Erica.

She snickers in response and he promptly flips her off.

“Er – right. So anyways…” Scott continues, shooting Derek a narrow-eyed look. He sneaks another glance at Kira and Stiles ( _why_ are they sitting so close together? There’s plenty of room in the loft since Stiles forced him to furnish the place) and notices Stiles looking at him with an unreadable expression. He clears his throat and directs his attention back to whatever Scott’s going on and on about.

It’s another twenty minutes before the meeting finishes and Derek has never been so relieved in his life. As everyone begins to file out, he feels he can breathe a little easier. Not waiting for everyone to leave, he walks into the kitchen to grab some water. He stops short when he comes back out.

Stiles is still here and is still giving him that look.

“Why haven’t you left?” Derek asks, gruffly. Stiles narrows his eyes in response and stands up.

“What’s your problem with Kira?” He asks instead.

“What’s with your habit of answering a question with another question?” He argues, ignoring the fact that he is doing the exact same thing. Stiles shrugs.

“It’s me. What’s your excuse? And stop deflecting! What’s your deal with Kira?

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Derek grumbles petulantly. Stiles narrows his eyes again and crosses the room until he’s less than an arm’s distance away from Derek.

“You’re being a real dick to her. Everyone’s noticed. And it’s completely unprovoked! She’s a sweet girl who wouldn’t hurt a fly. So I repeat: what’s. your. deal.” Stiles asks, poking Derek in the chest for emphasis.

Derek swats his finger away and glares, choosing to remain silent. Stiles throws up his hands in frustration, sending Derek one of his own glares in return.

“ _Derek_.”

“She’s a fox, Stiles. You can’t expect a wolf and a fox to get along,” he replies finally. It was a thin argument but whatever. He tries to veer around Stiles so he could get away but Stiles plants himself in front of Derek again, refusing to let him walk away.

“Firstly, that’s the stupidest reason I’ve ever heard,” Stiles begins, raising a finger. “And secondly, let’s talk about the fact that this pack has _four_ other werewolves that get along with her just fine.”

“Why do you care anyways?” Derek bites out, giving him another glare. Stiles doesn’t falter one bit at the look. He really misses the time when he was able to put the fear of God into Stiles with just one look. He aches for those times. Things were easier back then. One look and Stiles would back off in an instant. And now? All it gets him is Stiles rolling his eyes back at him.

“I care because she’s my friend and you’re the asshole treating her like shit when she hasn’t done anything to you!” Stiles all but yells.

He’s angry, Derek knows. And he knows he deserves it but hey, seeing as how Derek is emotionally constipated thanks to a certain Argent and then a certain Druid (or so Erica points out to him), it’s not like he’s well-versed in how to adequately deal with all this feelings inside of him. 

So he scoffs instead. “You don’t have to hide it from me, Stiles. I know she’s much more than a friend to you. Don’t pretend otherwise.”

“Um, what?” Stiles blinks at him, now clearly lost, moving his head backwards slightly and parting his lips in surprise.

Those lips, though. Derek can wax poetic about the beauty of the idiot’s mouth and how much he just wants to attack it with his own.

But that’s probably considered bad form when one of the parties is in a relationship with someone else. _Pft_.

Derek refuses to look at him, opting to stay silent.

“She’s not my girlfriend, Derek,” Stiles says, making Derek roll his eyes.

“I’ve seen you two on your dates and you both reek of each other.”

Stiles scrunches his face in confusion. It’s fucking adorable.

“What dates?”

“The mall, the coffee, and the diner,” Derek counts them off his fingers. Stiles is silent for a moment before his face clears up and he laughs. Derek scowls at him making him laugh even harder.

“Oh my – Derek, we’re planning a surprise party for Scott!”

Now it’s Derek’s turn to look confused.

“His birthday’s not for another month,” Derek points out.

“Yes and I’ve never been able to surprise him, like ever. So I asked Kira to help out this time, you know with kitsunes being the trickster spirits and all that. I figured if anyone could help me get one over on him, it’d be her. We wanted to start planning early so I can finally surprise him on his birthday!”

Oh. _Oh._

“Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh_.”Stiles cocks his head at him before his eyes light up. “Dude –”

And _no._ Derek can’t let Stiles figure this out so he begins to move away but Stiles just blocks him again.

“Oh hell no, you’re not going anywhere until we finish this talk.”

Derek just folds his arms against his chest, taking a deep breath through his nose while simultaneously eyeing the loft for all possible exit strategies. He should have planned for this. He really _really_ should have seen this coming.

Obviously, the only two viable exits were the front door and jumping out through the window. Well, fuck.

He could make the second strategy work, right? The loft is only twenty stories up. Sure, he might get a few scratches here and there but hey, he’s werewolf right? He can heal. Physically only, though. He probably won’t ever recover from the loss of his dignity.

Big bad Derek Hale who can defeat Nogitsunes, Darachs, and Alpha packs, and yet runs away from a harmless little conversation.

Stiles grins as if he knows Derek’s internal dilemma and steps an inch closer to him. As if on cue, Derek takes a step back. They repeat this dance until Derek’s back hits the wall and Stiles’s lips curl into smirk.

“You know, this is probably the first time I’ve seen you back away from something,” he murmurs, slipping in even closer and lightly grazing his fingers up and down Derek's arm. Derek’s eyes darken with want – with _need_ – and he growls in return.

“Screw you, asshole.”

Stiles’s smirk widens and steps closer so their breaths are mingling as one. “Hm…maybe later.”

With that said, Stiles presses his mouth over Derek’s. It takes a second for Derek to respond but dear _lord_ – when he does, it’s beautiful and he never wants to let Stiles go. Derek grabs at Stiles’s hips, pulling him closer until they’re flush together and slips his thumbs under the hem of his shirt. Stiles smiles into the kiss at this and moves his own hands to their place around Derek’s neck.

The longer they stand there, just peppering each other with the simplest of kisses, the longer Derek wonders why it suddenly took him so long to get there. He always knew that comparing Stiles to Kate and Jennifer would never bear so well since they were nothing alike but he just couldn’t help it, you know? Stiles reminds him so much of Paige that it startles him. Stiles could be the real deal, Derek surmises, and sometimes, that scares the shit out of him.

They break away after a short while to regain their breath but stay close enough for Stiles to lean his forehead against his. His eyes are closed but he’s smiling. Derek has never seen him look so beautiful before and he smiles because he can’t help it either. Stiles opens his eyes then – they’re virtually shining with happiness – and Derek can practically make out the flecks of amber in his golden-brown eyes.

“So, Sourwolf,” he starts, lightly scraping his fingers through the nape of Derek’s neck, making the werewolf shudder. “Seeing as how I’m not dating Kira and I don’t just go around kissing people for fun –”

Derek scoffs at this, rolling his eyes, because let’s not forget Lydia’s seventeenth birthday when Stiles got so drunk he ended up making out with Scott, Erica, _and_ Danny. Stiles cuffs him lightly on the arm because he knows exactly what Derek is thinking, which just makes Derek snort lightly.

“Like I was saying, because shit like that doesn’t happen – _oh my God, stop laughing, jackass_ – this better mean that we’re making this an actual thing.”

Derek smiles and presses a soft kiss to Stiles’s lips, which he returns enthusiastically, obviously. “I’d like that.”

The smile he’s rewarded with is brighter than the sun and only breaks when Derek says, “But you’re telling Scott and your dad so good luck with that and let me know how that goes.”

-

When Stiles tells Scott at his surprise birthday surprise – which, let’s face it, he only pulls off because of Kira – the Alpha just rolls his eyes and mutters something like, _fucking finally_ and wanting to shoot himself with fucking wolfsbane if he had to see Derek pine over Stiles any longer.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be friends on [tumblr](http://allhalethekings.tumblr.com). Come say hi! :)
> 
> Also, feel free so send in prompts of your own! It may take a while but I promise I will deliver.


End file.
